Secrets lead to trouble
by Dr.BadAss Is In
Summary: Reina has to tell her parents that shes dating Dean but what other secrets will that expose?


"Dean we have to tell them" Reina said to the hunter.

"I don't want to die, I like living" He protested looking at her.

"If they don't find out from us they will kill you. Besides Rafael has to tell them he's dating Tracy's sister Amber" She begged. Dean looked at her again and saw she was doing the puppy dog look with her blue eyes.

"Alright we'll tell them just stop with the look!" He exclaimed making her wrap her arms around his neck and plant a kiss on his lips.

"Mom's going to kill you" Rafael said appearing sitting on the table. Reina stuck out her forked tongue at her older brother.

"No matter how many times I see that from you or Lucifer I still find it creepy" He stated.

"You still have to tell your parents about you and Amber" Dean pointed out.

"At least they actually like Amber"

"They like me"

"Dean-o nearly everyone on my mom's side of the family except Ash and Alastair hate you for trying to kill them" He laughed.

"Damit" He cursed under his breath. Reina let go when she felt an angel about to appear in the room. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw Lucifer.

"Hey Luci" She waved getting up to sit beside Rafael.

"Hello Reina, Rafael, Deanna" He mocked Dean.

"What?" Rafael laughed.

"You didn't know he was named after his grandmother?" Lucifer turned to him.

"I do now" He said smirking at Dean.

"Is it your job to mock me any chance you get?" Dean asked.

"For dating my niece yes it is" Lucifer counted.

"How did you know?" Reina asked tilting her head.

"Ginger told me. You know how she is with her gossip" Lucifer replied crossing his arms over his chest.

"You're not going to tell my parents are you?"

"I'll give you 24 hours before I tell them" He said before disappearing.

"Damn you Lucifer!" Reina cursed. Dean buried his face in his hands.

"You two are so busted if Luci tells them" Rafael said. Reina took out her phone and dialled her mother's number.

"_What?" _Crys panted into the phone.

"_I'm going to kill the caller!" _Michael exclaimed from the background.

"Hey mom can you and dad come here for about 5 minutes?" Reina asked in a sweet tone.

"_Ehh is it important because we are busy?" _She asked moving around a bit.

"_Just hang up and say that there are connection issues" _Michael said hoping she didn't hear him.

"Yes it's important mother" Reina rolled her eyes at her father's stupidity.

"_Reina said it's important so get __it __off__ me__" _Crys said. Reina heard her push something off her with a growl before hanging up.

"Why is it every time we call their having sex?" Rafael wondered.

"I don't want to know" Reina shuddered. A few minutes later Michael and Crys appeared and sent glares at Reina.

"What is so important you had to interrupt us during our hunt?" Michael asked.

"Yeah right you were hunting" Reina rolled her eyes at them.

"We were hunting a Wendigo in Wisconsin when you called" Crys replied showing them the Wendigo claw marks on her stomach.

"Ohh" They all said in union.

"What did you think we were doing?" Michael questioned.

"Having sex" Dean offered.

"We don't always have sex ya know. We do normal things like hunt" Crys said like she was talking to 6 year olds.

"So what did you want to tell us Reina?" Michael asked his daughter.

"What would you do if I got a boyfriend?"

"Kill him" They both replied.

"Well I might kill him, revive him and then send him down to Alastair for a while then kill him again" Michael said after a few seconds.

"That's sound much better than just killing him" Crys commented patting her mate on the back.

"Why do you ask?" Michael narrowed his eyes at Reina.

"She asked because I have a girlfriend" Rafael blurted out. Michael and Crys turned to their son.

"You interrogate him I'll get Reina" Michael instructed zapping Reina somewhere else. Crys sat Rafael down on the bed forgetting that Dean was even there.

"I want a name, address, if she is an angel, demon, human, monster etc..." Crys said pulling up a chair in front of him.

"Name Amber, address not available, human huntress and she is Tracy's sister" He said.

"Ohh yeah I know her good catch she's one of the few women in the world I like" Crys smiled at him.

"Wow that's it? No I'm going to kill them, are you having sex, have you managed to impregnate them speech?" Rafael said.

"Fine. No I will not kill her, are you two having sex and have you managed to impregnate her because if you have then I will kill her" Crys sighed.

"Thank you for not killing her, yes we have had SAFE sex twice and no she is not pregnant" Rafael answered honestly.

"Good boy now is Reina dating anyone?" Crys asked.

"…No…" He said hoping she would drop it. Crys was about to say something when Michael appeared and gripped Dean by the throat pinning him to the wall.

"Ohh you meant my sister Reina then yeah" Rafael said. Sam and Tracy walked in and stared at the scene confused when they saw Michael with Dean.

"We'll come back later" Sam said closing the door quickly.

"You are going to die a painful death Winchester" Michael growled tightening his grip on his throat. Reina appeared a few seconds later beside Rafael who was amused by the scene.

"Dad drop him!" Reina shouted.

"No I will drop him when he's not breathing" Michael replied looking at her.

"Drop him or I will tell War that you and Crys have bonded" She threatened.

"You wouldn't dare" Crys turned to her.

"Watch me" She held up her phone with her finger on the call button and Wars number on the screen.

"You still haven't told him?" Rafael laughed.

"He hates me which is why we never told him" Michael said releasing Dean.

"Seriously Rafael has a girlfriend and you didn't try to kill her" Michael crossed his arms and looked to Rafael.

"He's dating Amber Tracy's sister" Crys said.

"Ohh yeah I remember her. Good catch son" Michael smiled.

"Un fucking believable" Reina muttered.

"What?" Crys asked.

"I say I'm dating Dean you try to kill him. Rafael says he's dating Amber and you praise him" She exclaimed.

"He tried to put me in the cage!" Michael replied.

"What now" Crys asked turning to Dean.

"Shit I forgot to tell you that" Michael mumbled.

"Ohh now I want to kill him" Crys said advancing on Dean until she was held back by Lucifer.

"Just leave them be" He said sternly.

"Lydia's dating Azrael" Michael said.

"SHE'S WHAT?!" He shouted before disappearing.

"If my cousin dies Dean's not the only one I'm killing" Crys sent a glare at Michael.

"Whos Lydia?" Dean asked rubbing his neck.

"Lucifer's other daughter" Crys replied sitting down.

"Why Dean out of all the men in the world why him" Michael said sitting beside Crys.

"Yeah why not Adam" Crys added.

"He's with Sariel" Rafael pointed out.

"I could make it so he isn't" Crys muttered.

"You are not killing my sister" Michael warned.

"You might have just signed my cousin's death warrant"

"It got Lucifer away didn't it?" The five of them sat in silence for a few minutes until the door was kicked open.

"MICHAEL!" War shouted pointing to him.

"Ahh" Michael shrieked falling off the chair.

"What's this I hear about you bonding with my daughter?!" He hissed.

"Who told you that?" Crys asked standing up.

"Azrael right before he was chased out of the house by Lucifer"

"Hey War how do you feel about Dean?" Michael asked.

"I hate him and so do Pestilence and Famine why?" He narrowed his eyes at Michael.

"He's dating Reina"

"DAD!" Reina shouted.

"If I'm going down I'm taking Dean with me!" Michael exclaimed. War turned his glare onto Dean who backed up into the corner.

"Right so you die today and so do you" War pointed at Michael and Dean.

"Chill gramps nobody's dying" Rafael tried to calm him.

"You kill Michael I'll kill your car" Crys said crossing her arms over her chest.

"What about Dickchester over there?" War gestured to Dean.

"We'll deal with him" She replied.

"You two are so grounded when this is over" War said to Crys and Reina before he left.

"Now Winchester, Reina sit" Crys pointed to the bed before she fixed the door War broke. Dean and Reina sat on the bed and placed their hands between their knees like a scolded child. Michael got up off the ground and eyed the door encase War came back.

"Now you two are going to answer some questions and if you don't answer them honestly there will be hell to pay. Got it?" Crys said pointing to them.

"Yes" They both replied.

"How long has this been going on?" Michael asked.

"About 6 months" Reina answered.

"How did it start?" Crys questioned next.

"I think she's really beautiful so I asked her out" Dean answered neither of them looking at Michael or Crys.

"Have you two had sex?" Michael asked dreading the answer.

"Yes" They both replied. Michael turned to Crys and mouthed 'He's dead' to her. Crys rolled her eyes at him and smacked his chest playfully.

"Please tell me you used protection?" Crys begged.

"We did" Reina replied making Michael and Crys sigh in relief.

"Ok that's about it now let's finish off that Wendigo" Michael stated standing up.

"That's it?" Dean asked surprised, Reina slapped her hand over his mouth so he didn't say anything else.

"Would you like us to kill you?" Michael smirked at him. Dean shook his head and Michael and Crys went back to Wisconsin to finish their hunt.

"Well that went well" Rafael commented after a few minutes.

"For you maybe" Reina huffed a laugh.

"Would they really have killed me?" Dean asked.

"Yes" Both Reina and Rafael replied.


End file.
